Campfire Chills
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: The team goes camping, and decide to tell scary stories. Hints of BirdFlash, SuperMartian, BluePulse, and JayTim. Details inside :)
1. Prologue

**I have this problem of starting too many stories at once…**

**So, each chapter, minus this one, will be each character telling a 'scary' story :D some won't be scary and just funny (*cough*SPEEDSTERS*cough*) xD it'll be in that characters POV too :3**

**Pairings: Dick X Wally, Tim X Jay, Jaime X Bart, Gar X Damian, Mal X Karen, Conner X M'gann, Roy X Cassie, Kaldur X La'gaan…and uh, any I can think of later ^^'**

The night was chilly, the stars shining brightly in the navy blue sky. The campfire blazed high into the sky, the blue and white flames so fierce it hurt if you stared at them too long. Old brown logs were set around the fire, and a dark forest surrounded the small campsite.

"So…I'm hungry."

"Shut up, no one gives a—"

"Jay, stop being rude."

"Yeah, listen to your boyfriend, Todd!"

"Wally! Don't!"

"He isn't my boyfriend, you piece of—"

"Can we not?!" Artemis threw her hands into the air, her dark eyes glaring at Jason, Tim, and Wally.

"Don't mess with the Bat family." Dick rolled his eyes at Jason and wrapped an arm around Wally, calming the seething ginger.

"Whatever." Jay scowled, standing up and walking away from the log he had been sharing with Tim.

The ebony looked down, hiding an expression of hurt, and Conner glared at Jason's retreating back; he was protective of Tim.

"This is pointless, and a waste of my time." Damian huffed, casting a loathing look at Dick, who had blackmailed him into coming. His older brother flashed him a sweet smile, which he replied with a scathing frown.

"Lighten up, Dami!" Gar said, bouncing on the balls on his feet; he was hyper from the candy he had eaten on the bus ride to the camp.

"Whose idea was it to camp out here anyway?" Jaime grumbled, batting Bart's hand away from his scarab.

"Di—Nightwing's." Wally glanced sheepishly at the ebony next to him, who rolled his eyes at the near slip.

There was a loud crashing sound, and someone starting to swear at the top of their lungs. Damian sighed loudly and Bart looked confused as Tim slowly stood up, his blue eyes troubled. He had decided he could trust everyone with his secret ID, unlike Dick.

"I should go make sure he doesn't hurt himself," he gave a wry grin, and walked off towards the source of the sound.

"Is that safe?" Conner asked suspiciously.

"Course. Jay won't lay a finger on Tim. If Damian, myself, or anyone else went…well, you're brain would need a bandage." Dick explained, and Wally snuggled closer into his side.

"I'm cold!" he whined as an excuse, and the taller teen let him, curling his arm around the ginger.

"So, what should we do?" M'gann asked, looking excited, her hand entwined with Conner's.

"Maybe tell stories?" Cassie suggested, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, scary stories!" Wally sat up straighter, ignoring Damian's scoff of disgust.

"I don't know Walls…" Dick frowned when he was elbowed in the gut.

"I think it's a good idea!" Bart exclaimed, looking at the leader and pouting.

"Please?"

"Oh…fine." The ebony capitulated, with a heavy sigh.

Karen caught sight of the two missing Bat family members coming back, their shadows illuminating in the glowing fire, and called out, "Hey, what were—"

She stopped short, seeing how Jason's eyes were so dark they seemed black and Tim had a cut on his cheek, his jacket smeared with a red fluid.

"Uh, hey, what happened to your hands?" Garfield asked, a bit afraid as the Red Hood stared him down. His hands were covered in blood.

"Jason? Tim? What the hell…" Roy sighed, fiddling with a stick that was smoking and looking up at Cassie with an annoyed expression.

"S-sorry we took so long." Tim looked absolutely terrified; his blue eyes were dilated and he was pale, but no one really seemed to notice; there was blood on his lips too.

"Tis ok. We're telling scary stories!" Bart smiled.

"Who wants to go first?" Dick sighed, casting worried looks at his brothers.

"Me!" Wally announced, a smirk on his face.

**So, review? Wally's 'scary' story soon to come :D**

**~samx**


	2. The Flawless Ginger (not)

**Ehehe…I love Wally .**

**Enjoy dis chapter my children 3**

'Once upon a time, there was an incredibly sexy singer with stunning green eyes and flawless, flawless features that—'

"Really, West?"

"Let him tell the story, Jay."

"Yeah, yeah…"

'Ahem! So, this perfect ginger attracted all kinds of beautiful woman but they just didn't suit him. He traveled all around the world, trying to find the perfect partner but no one caught his eye and made his heart flutter. Finally, this ginger went to a bar, feeling sad, and met a very hot boy with black hair and blue eyes.'

"Wally, I swear, if you—"

"Rob, don't interrupt!"

'So, this ginger, he walked up to the ebony and started up a conversation. The beautiful blue-eyed boy flirted with him and eventually kissed him. The two went to the ginger's home and—'

"WALLY!"

"…lemme finish!"

'And they fell in love. And got married. The end.'

Everyone stared at Wally, who was grinning widely. Garfield snickered lightly and Artemis groaned, facepalming. Finally, Conner said what was on everybody's mind.

"That was stupid." His voice was flat.

Immediately, the smile on Wally's face slid off, replaced by a hurt expression, but he forced himself to say in a fake cheerful voice, "Oh, be quiet Supes."

"Wally—" Dick reached out and took the ginger's hand, frowning when he didn't respond.

"O-o-o-ok…I'm just going to go, and…" Tim hurriedly got up and practically ran to his already set up tent. Jason hesitated before quickly following him.

"It wasn't stupid, babe, just—"

"Yes it was. You all think I'm a joke." Wally said in a low voice.

"No we don't, Walls!" Dick tried to comfort his boyfriend, sighing when Wally didn't say anything.

"I didn't mean—sorry if it came out that way…I love you, cheesiness and all." The ebony smiled a little when Wally squeezed his hand back and looked him the eye.

"Love you too, Rob." He smiled a bit, and Dick suddenly pulled the other boy into his lap.

"Hey!" the ginger yelped, his face flushing as be hurried his face in the other boy's shoulder.

Dick smirked as he wrapped his arms around Wally; everyone 'awed' at the couple, and he could tell the smaller boy was blushing even harder. He kissed the head of fiery red curls and looked up when Tim sat back down, his eyes unreadable. Jay was already on his log, examining the fire and watching the smoke curl towards the sky.

"Alright, who's next?" M'gann asked in an impatient tone, and Artemis raised her hand.

"Me."

It's short…sorry….:3

**Review for Arty's story ;D**

**~samx**


	3. Laughing Blonde

**Sorry it's short :( I keep starting fics insert annoyed face here and I can't keep up! *****sigh* well, enjoy.**

'Ok, so one day, this blonde archer girl accidently tripped and fell down a hole. When she awoke, a ginger boy was standing over her and she smacked him. He started to cry and the archer laughed. Then she shot him with an arrow, and he turned into a fluffy rainbow marshmallow. The archer lit him on fire and he started to burn.

After a while, he realized this crucial fact and ran around screaming and threw himself into a lake. The blonde laughed crazily and ate a sandwich as she watched the stupid boy almost drown himself. She finished her lunch and ate popcorn while watching TV. the ginger cried for help and she ignored him, hitting him with an axe when he touched her hair. Then she grew wings and flew away to—'

"Narnia!"

"Don't interrupt, Bart."

"Sowwy~"

'So, the blonde grew wings and flew away to Neverland where she married Peter then violently stabbed him, took all his money, and hung out with the mermaids forever. They loved her hair so much because it was perfect and were amused by the tales she told of a flaming, big-headed, stupid, slow, ginger. The end.'

Everyone stared at Artemis, and Garfield, who was closest to her, slowly scooted away from her on the bench. She gave Wally an evil smile, who pouted and pretended to cry.

"Everyone is hating on me!" he wailed, burying his face into Dick's chest.

The ebony patted Wally's head, winking at Artemis from over him and then looking around.

"Well…I'm scared now." Conner said, blue eyes unsure, and M'gann giggled under her breath; she squeezed his hand and he looked a little happier.

"Who's next? Tim?" Dick asked hopefully; his smile faded when Tim shook his head quickly, looking depressed; he cast a nervous look at Jason, who scowled at his older brother.

"Can I go next?" Roy spoke up.

"Oh god, if you make it po—" Jason started to say.

"I'll keep it rated PG-13, dammit Todd!" the archer snapped.

"You better." Bart shuddered and moved closer to Jaime, who wrapped an arm around the young speedster.

"Hands off my cousin, Blue," Wally narrowed his eyes.

Jaime immediately drew back, but Bart threw his older cousin a dirty look before snuggling up to the Hispanic boy. He looked at Wally in panic before slowly resuming his previous position.

"Ahem. Can I go now?" Roy asked in a peeved voice, and Dick bobbed his head, running his hand through Wally's fiery curls.

"Good. Cover your ears, Bart. This is gonna be scarring."

"Oh, joy..."

**Review for Roy' chapter ;D it'll be longer than this, I SWEAR.**

**~samx**


	4. Big House

**Roy =D oh he's so sexy ;)**

**Enjoy!**

"Before Roy starts, I need to talk to Tim." Dick intervened, narrowing his eyes when the said boy tensed up and shook his head.

"Sure…" the archer looked confused.

"Now, Tim," he growled, and his younger brother reluctantly got up and followed him to the tent.

"So…" Bart said awkwardly as they vanished from sight; his green eyes wandered over the group, flinching when Jason growled at him.

"So how did your History final go?" he asked Jaime, who frowned.

"Terribly, hermano. Apparently I—"

"NO! Leave me alone, Dick!" an angry and wavering voice yelled loudly.

Jason emitted a low hiss, clenching his fists. Damian just looked annoyed.

"Tim, what did he say?" Dick demanded, ignoring the request.

At this, Jason jumped to his feet and stalked in the direction of the voices. Damian just sighed, his eye twitching when Garfield began to bounce nervously and Bart vibrated without knowing.

"Just wait for it." The young assassin said in an emotionless voice.

"He doesn't have to say anything!"

"Jay, let him talk."

"I don't have anything to—to say…"

"See, Dick? Now go f—"

"No, he does! What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing! I didn't touch him!"

"Tim? What happened?"

"…"

"Timothy!"

"Don't call me that…and nothing."

"Fine."

Dick, his arms crossed and a pissed expression on his face, sat back down with huff. Damian looked smug as Tim followed him with a pained look in his eyes, and a completely enraged Jason. His gray eyes were flashing, looking from Dick to Tim.

"Uhm! Right. So. Roy, your turn." M'gann coughed, trying to break the very awkward silence.

'You see there was this big house in this tiny little town that had big doors and was always dark. And no one knew who lived in it, because only the old gardener would go near it. Rumor was, the youngest child, a five year old girl with big black eyes, murdered the entire family in their sleep one night. Apparently, she went crazy after drinking alcohol mixed with an unknown poisonous substance. So, 13 years after the anniversary of the death of the families and when the little girl went missing, the night was quiet.

Too quiet, in fact. Around 12 AM, everyone in the town heard a whispering sort of sound, that said, "I'm waiting for you…" a brave man walked outside, even though most of the people were cowering behind closed doors, and opened up the door to the big house. His family waited, terrified, and heard screaming. His screams, loud and clear and horrified echoed through the town. His kids began to cry as his screams were cut off suddenly, as if someone had gotten him. And then a creepy laugh rang out. The laugh of a five year old.

The next morning, all that was left was a little bid of blood on the road and a little black ribbon…'

"Oh. My. God." Bart was sitting on Jaime, his face buried in the older boy's shoulder; he was clearly terrified.

"That was extremely boring." Damian said, glaring.

"Oh, shut up, robot." Roy snapped.

Wally looked kind of scared, as he was gripping Dick's hand very tightly and muttering under his breath; Tim was staring at the ground, probably tuning out the entire story; Gar, Conner, and M'gann had wide eyes; and Jason looked mad as ever.

"Ok…I'm scarred…" Zatanna mumbled.

Artemis just rolled her eyes, the story having no effect on her at all.

Bart made a whimpering sound and Jaime awkwardly patted his back.

"Uh, It'll be ok hermano…" he said hesitantly.

"Ok…who's next?" the blonde archer demanded, looking around.

"Me! Oh me!" Garfield waved his hand around.

"Oh, alright…"

**Sorry for spelling errors xD**

**Review for Gar's story!**

**~samx**


	5. Snake and Sword

**So sorry guys! I know this took forever and it's really short and stuff! And sucky…but please read!**

**OH! And if you like SuperMartian, check out my new story ****Forever and Always****. It's a bunch of drabbles for SuperMartian!**

**~x~**

Garfield jumped to his feet, his tail waving wildly as his emerald eyes gleamed through the darkness. Damian scowled at him, hand creeping towards the sheathe containing a sword attached to his belt.

'So…in this land that was corrupt, and run by evil people, and the princess was locked away in a high tower. Thankfully, there was a cool green teen, who was ready to save her. He had a badass motorcycle in the shape of a tiger, and he drove up to the tower where the princess was locked. Now, all these guards rushed out with lasers and tried to shoot him, but the cool green teen just killed them all with his swag and climbed up the tower! He broke the window with his gun and jumped inside, looking for the princess, but instead there was a boy sitting on the bed.'

Here, for some reason, Gar's voice faltered slightly, and he looked nervous.

'The boy was stunning, with jet-black hair and blue eyes like the ocean on a stormy day.

'"Are you the princess?" the cool green teen asked, and the boy nodded, looking annoyed.'

'"Then I have to rescue you!"'

The cool green teen grabbed the boy by the waist and jumped out the window, landing on his motorcycle. He drove away with the boy, and the tower exploded dramatically behind him. The end.'

Garfield gave a nervous smile and sat down. Dick was grinning widely like he knew something he shouldn't, and Damien looked confused. He was holding a sword, but his stormy blue eyes wavered.

"Wait…was I the princess?" he asked.

When Gar nodded nervously, Damian jumped up and ran at him with the sword, yelling, "I am not a princes!" Garfield screamed and turned into a snake, slithering away at top speed as the enraged, sword-wielding Baby Bat chased after him. Dick was now on the floor in tears, laughing so hard he couldn't breath.

"Well, that was…" Tim started but was interrupted.

"Baby bird." Jason said urgently, eyes riveted to him. Tim shifted in discomfort, even though they were on separate logs. He kept silent, eyes darting to his oldest brother for help, who was still laughing on the floor.

"You know I would never—"

"But you did!"

"…I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it, Jay."

"C'mon! what do I have to do to make it up?!"

"…"

"Timmy…"

"Leave me alone, dammit!"

They both glared at each other, grey burning into pale blue. Finally Jay huffed and looked away, folding his arms angrily. Tim's lip quivered dangerously as he cast a nervous look at the other teen. This went on for some time until Dick finally pulled himself together and surveyed the scene. Artemis was stomping on Wally's foot—or at least trying to—but he easily dodged her black boots. Other than Gar and Damian trying to kill each other, everyone was sitting and talking or looking amused as the pair ran by again, Gar a tiger and Damian slashing at him with his sword.

"Can you two just make out already?" Dick asked pointedly, talking to Tim and Jason, but Gar and Damien thought the comment was meant for him. Damien and Tim turned red, and Gar grinned nervously, stepping out of the other boy's reach.

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Jason sighed, casting a wistful look at Tim, whose face flushed a shade darker.

"Bat Family! Please have your arguments later! I'm trying to concentrate!"

Everyone turned to Bart, who had a highly concentrated look on his face as he attempted to roast a marshmallow. However, the speedster was so impatient that he pushed the stick around in the fire, chanting, "Burn! Burn! Burn!"

It caught on fire.

Bart yelped and waved it around, hitting Jaime on the head. A flaming ember fell onto his shirt, and set fire to it. Jaime began to curse in Spanish as he swatted at the ember. Wally burst out laughing, M'gann chortled softly under her breath, and Conner looked disturbed as he stared at the marshmallow.

"Is that really how you—" he began.

"No. Bart is just…an idiot." Wally grinned then yelped as Artemis finally tripped him.

**Sorry for the weird ending ;-; please review? ;***

**~samx**


	6. Confessions

**I know this is short. Shoot me :3**

**Check out my BluePulse story please! It's called Bittersweet Agony :)**

Everyone laughed as Wally used his super-speed to grab Artemis and throw her over the fire. She let out a little yelp as the flames almost caught her hair, and Dick clicked his tongue in annoyance.

The speedster sighed but grabbed her and tossed her onto Roy's lap. The archer shoved her off, but she delivered a kick to his area. He screamed sharply, and Cassie laughed loudly, her blue eyes lighting up in amusement.

"Alright, settle down, settle down," Kaldur tried to calm everyone with his soft, soothing voice. La'gaan's head automatically snapped in his direction when he heard his voice, red eyes uncharacteristically happy.

"Who wants to go next? And nothing scary!" Bart said, looking around with fierce green eyes. Jaime chuckled and ruffled his hair, pulling the younger boy closer to him.

"My turn." Jason declared, steely gray eyes darting around the circle as if to dare anyone to disagree. When no one spoke, he nodded in satisfaction and began his story.

'So, once upon a time, there was this upset, lonely boy named Jason. He had no family, no home, and had to constantly steal to survive. One day, he was stealing the wheels off a car belonging to Batman, who caught him. After that, he was adopted by Bats, and eventually had 3 siblings. Two of them were also adopted, so they weren't really his brothers.'

Tim, Dick, and Damian were listening carefully; pale blue, bright blue, and stormy blue eyes were all locked on their brother.

'And so Jay learned to love and care for his older brother Dick, who was so cheerful it was almost creepy; his youngest brother Dami, who was a cute 'lil demon; and his middle brother Tim, who Jay thought had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.'

At this, Tim's face softened and he looked down, probably feeling ashamed for his previous actions. His attention was caught, however, by Jay's next words.

'It took a while for stupid Jay to figure out he was in love with Tim. And even after that, he kept his feelings secret, because he couldn't face rejection again. So he teased Timmy, and buried those forbidden feelings even deeper in his mind. But every time he looked into those blue, blue eyes, his heart would beat faster. And nothing could, would, ever change that, even if those feelings were never returned.'

By this time, most of the team members were looking away from the four brothers, respecting their privacy, and Tim stood up, flinging his arms around Jay. Dick started smiling widely and Dami just rolled his eyes, but his stormy blue eyes were warm. Jay wrapped his arms around Tim, both locked in a safe embrace, the younger boy burying his face into his older brother's shoulder.

"Awwww…" Wally and Bart chorused together; Bart, being unusually sweet, curled up next to Jaime, kissing his cheek. Wally watched his bird with a small but rare smile, love and affection radiating from his eyes.

M'gann threw her arms around Conner and kissed her right on the lips. Cassie turned to Roy with an evil grin, and the archer toppled back as she jumped on him. Kaldur smiled softly at La'gaan, who blushed—yes, blushed—and entwined their fingers together.

"I'm about to throw up thanks to all these lovey-dovey confessions," Damian finally said, crossing his arms, a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. Garfield bit his lip but didn't say anything; his green eyes were nervous as he tried to summon the courage to confess to the little demon.

Of course, Jason knew exactly what he wanted to say, and an evil smile spread across his face. He waved over Damian and whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened and he took a step back.

Gar cringed internally, his mind thinking frantically of ways to escape as Damian stalked towards him. The shifter backed up and almost fell, but Damian grabbed the front of his shirt.

Gar waited for the first hit with bated breath, and was taken by surprise when Damian crushed their lips together. Neither boys really knew how to kiss, but it was a warm, chaste one. Dick grinned gleefully and accepted a handful of dollar bills from Wally, who was grumbling under his breath. Jaime looked amused, and Cassie had to smirk at the pair.

Finally, both boys realized everyone was watching them, and turned red. Gar looked embarrassed and yelped as Dami dragged him behind one of the tents.

"I bet you ten bucks Damian tops," Jason smirked, and Tim smacked the back of his head, his lips twisting into a wry smile.

"Ew! God! I'm trying to eat here!" Bart groaned, licking the still smoking marshmallow on a stick. Jaime scooted backward as far as he could on the small log, not wanting any of the sticky goop to fall on his new jacket. The young speedster held out the stick to the scarab bearer, green eyes earnest and innocent.

Jaime smiled a little, tilting his head to take a tiny bite. He pulled back, a long string of the stretchy marshmallow following his bite. Bart ripped it off for him and ate it himself, grinning at his boyfriend.

"Ok…who wants to go next?" Dick asked, wrapping an arm around Wally's waist and casting a look around the circle.

"Me." Cassie smirked, blue eyes glinting.

The fire seemed to burn higher and brighter, the flames dancing red, orange, and yellow. Roy passed a hand over his face, knowing something evil was probably about to happen.

**Sorry this took so long :P**

**Review maybe?**

**~samx**


	7. Hot Motorcycle Chick

**I know, you all want to throw tomatoes at me. *sighs* go ahead, I deserve it for being such a sucky author .**

**Anyways, check out Daylight! It's BirdFlash, Tim/Gar, SuperBeetle, and Angelfish :DD**

**Read on~**

"Cassie? You sure?" Roy frowned, and the blonde punched his arm, hard. He scowled but got the message and gestured for her to continue.

"AH!" a scream that sounded just like Damian rang out from behind ne of the tents. Jason snickered.

"It's just a spider, Dami." This was Gar's voice, soothing but masking laughter. There was another yell and then a thumping noise.

"Ow…" Garfield muttered, sounding hurt.

"Sorry." Damian sounded like he was smirking.

"So they haven't taken off their—"

"I can't hear you. Nope, nope, nope." M'gann covered her ears, shaking her head. Conner looked mystified, but wrapped an arm around her. She gave him a warm smile.

La'gaan was chuckling, and was surprised when Kaldur kissed his cheek lightly. A pink blush crept up his cheeks, and Wally stuck his tongue out at the lagoon boy, smirking.

"Shut up, chum." He mumbled, averting his gaze, his blush darkening. Kaldur grinned slightly.

"Can I start yet?" Cassie asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the wooden log. Bart shivered, moving closer to Jaime, who smiled and kissed the top of his head. Dick poked Wally and shifted onto his lap, speedster grinning.

"Yeah, yeah." The ebony finally answered.

'Once upon a bloody time…there was a hot blonde motorcycle chick. Now, she could pick any guy in the entire world to date, but she decided to have a competition. A race, to be exact. From all around the world, guys flew in to her town, or drove in their brand new cars.

Everyone loved her, as she was so perfectly blonde and hot. All the guys had slicked back hair, smirks, and fancy new cars to race in the competition. But one guy stood out, partly because of his eyes. they were a deep blue, and reminded the blonde of the ocean—which was both good and bad.

Bad because of a horrible memory she recalled a few years ago, and good because the guy was amazingly sexy.'

Here, Cassie winked at Roy, who groaned. Wally was smirking, and nudged Dick, who sighed but handed the speedster his money back.

'Once the race started, the handsome stranger with the ocean eyes got into his arrow shaped car and sped ahead of everyone else. The blonde was shocked but happy, and the two got married. Happily after ever—or ever after—or whatever the hell you call it.

One day later, she stabbed him, took all his money and fled with the very same car he won her heart with.

The end.' Cassie smiled sweetly at Roy, who just stared at her. Conner looked horrified and M'gann was stifling a giggle.

"This makes me slightly afraid to date you." The archer finally stated.

"Who said we're dating? I say skip straight to marriage." The blonde's evil smile widened, and M'gann giggled even louder.

"Girls." Wally muttered, shaking his head. Dick grinned and replied, "Good thing I don't have to worry about them."

"Please. Wally is worse than me during his time of the month." Cassie shot back, and the speedster turned red, denying it.

"That—you—ugh, Roy! Control your crazy girlfriend!" he groaned covering his face.

"You mean wife?" the archer smirked, and Cassie had to laugh, blue eyes lighting up.

"How long have Dami and Gar been gone for?" Jaime asked, his tone tinged with slight worry.

"Don't worry. They're having fun." Jason smirked, and Tim made a sound between a chuckle and a groan.

"Jason Todd! That's my little brother you're talking about!" M'gann glared at him, and Jay grinned.

"Sorry…" he winked at Tim, who smacked the back of his head, chiding, "Don't be rude, Jaybird."  
"I wasn't being rude."

"You were being a prick."  
"Such vulgar language!"

"As if you even know what that means."

Dick rolled his eyes as they bantered. He was use to it. He grinned a bit at Wally, who groaned and announced, "I'm starving!"

"Of course you are." Artemis sighed, shaking her head. The speedster smiled sheepishly.

"So am I!" Bart chimed, his stomach growling loudly. Jaime chuckled, ruffling the younger boy's hair. He smiled down at his boyfriend, who wriggled, pouting.

"No, really! Can we get McDonalds? Please?" Bart puppy pouted, and Dick sighed.

"Fine, fine. Wally, get food for all of us." The ebony instructed, and he complied, snatching Dick's wallet before running off.

"He's going in the wrong direction…" Tim pointed out, a frown marring his features. Jason took his hand and kissed it lightly, causing a blush to spread across the younger boy's face.

"I know." Dick sighed again, this one long, though he was smiling fondly. Bart laughed, then his eyes widened.

"Oh no! I forget to tell him I want a McFlurry!" He dashed off in the same direction, leaving Jaime shaking his head, chuckling.

"Speedsters, huh?" Dick addressed Jaime with a knowing grin. The scarab hero had to laugh, staring off in the direction where the two had raced off to. The entire team seemed to laugh.

**Oh my god, I'm so ashamed at my lack of quality/updates.**

**Review and tell whose story you wanna hear next?!**

**~samx **


End file.
